


far in sydney

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: secret garden (nanowrimo 2018) [9]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: “Cut!” Kemudian terdengar suara sebundel kertas dipukulkan ke sebuah benda keras. Krystal sudah mendengar dua hal itu puluhan kali hari ini sampai-sampai kepalanya pusing. Namun ia menjaga ekspresinya.Sutradara berjalan menuju Krystal. Di hadapannya, Minho berusaha tetap tenang.





	far in sydney

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

“Silakan, Nona Jung.” Lelaki itu menyodorkan sebundel kertas beserta sebuah pena perak yang mengkilat. “Juga, Tuan Choi.”

Krystal berpandangan sebentar dengan Minho, Minho mengangguk padanya. Krystal mengambil pena itu lebih dahulu, dan setelah ia membaca isi kertas itu dengan saksama sekali lagi, memastikan kesesuaiannya dengan apa yang dikatakan padanya dan berkas _soft copy_ -nya, ia pun membubuhkan tanda tangannya di bagian bawah.

Minho melakukan hal serupa, tetapi membacanya dengan lebih cepat. Dia pikir Krystal sudah memastikan semuanya dan tidak ada masalah, sehingga dia pun dengan yakin membubuhkan tanda tangannya pula.

Pria di hadapan mereka mengambil kembali kertas itu dan pulpennya dengna senyuman puas. Dia berdiri, menyalami mereka berdua dengan sopan. “Mohon kerja samanya. Tunggu kabar dari kami untuk pertemuan berikutnya.”

Krystal dan Minho membungkuk singkat pada orang itu sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruangan.

“Apa kita harus merayakan ini?” bisik Minho sembari mereka berjalan melintasi lobi kantor yang agak lengang itu.

“Ini baru saja dimulai, oppa. Jangan senang dulu.” Namun Krystal tersenyum. Minho membalas senyumannya.

* * *

“Aku datang ke sini—” Krystal menarik napasnya, “aku datang ke sini—”

“ _Cut_!” Kemudian terdengar suara sebundel kertas dipukulkan ke sebuah benda keras.

Krystal sudah mendengar dua hal itu puluhan kali hari ini sampai-sampai kepalanya pusing. Namun ia menjaga ekspresinya.

“Hei, aktris drama!”

Krystal memejamkan matanya, kemudian berbalik. “Saya minta maaf. Saya akan mengulanginya, Pak Sutradara.”

Sutradara berjalan menuju Krystal. Di hadapannya, Minho berusaha tetap tenang.

“Aku tahu, kau aktris kawakan. Berapa judul drama sudah kaubintangi? Oke, aku mengerti, Nona Aktris Drama. Seingatku saat _casting_ , kau berakting lebih hebat dari ini. Sekarang? Ini baru hari kedua, dan kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya sesuai durasi. Apa kabar semua akomodasi di sini? Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama!”

Krystal menunduk, membungkuk minta maaf lagi.

“Ekspresimu sangat drama! Ini film. Beda, Nona Jung. Kau tidak bisa menyamakan suatu karakter yang berkembang dalam belasan episode dengan karakter yang ingin kaugambarkan dalam waktu dua jam! Ekspresimu tidak boleh selemah itu! Kau bisa mengekspresikan siapa dirimu dalam _shoot_ lambat jika untuk drama dengan durasi satu jam per harinya, tapi tidak untuk satu tayangan yang menyajikan segalanya dengan cepat.”

Perempuan itu hanya diam.

“Istirahat, lima belas menit! Setelahnya aku tidak ingin melihat ekspresi selembek itu lagi! Kau harus menggambarkan karakter seorang Nona Song Choa yang kuat dan penuh tekad, percaya diri dan tidak terbawa perasaan pada mantan kekasihnya itu!”

Krystal segera mundur ke kursi yang bertuliskan namanya saat para kru meninggalkan posisinya. Minho mengekorinya, ia tahu, tetapi ia diam saja. Ia menduga lelaki itu pasti punya banyak hal untuk dikatakan, tetapi ia tidak memberikan waktu untuk itu sekarang. Ia segera mengambil air minum dari seorang tim konsumsi, kemudian mengambil skrip yang ditinggalkannya di tas yang terbuka di samping kursi tersebut.

Minho membaca situasi, tetapi diam saja. Lelaki itu duduk di sampingnya, mengamati Krystal diam-diam. Dia melihat perempuan itu menutup matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian membaca skrip dengan penuh konsentrasi. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

* * *

Minho sudah terbiasa dengan syuting film yang penuh dinamika. Satu hari hanya mendapatkan beberapa adegan? Biasa saja. Hal itu lumrah terjadi, film adalah sebuah kerja sama satu tim. Satu tim yang terdiri dari banyak orang dengan kemampuan yang berbeda-beda, kondisi fisik dan psikis yang tidak sama. Semuanya mengharapkan efisiensi, tetapi pada kenyataannya, banyak faktor yang berkontribusi.

Namun ketika yang sedikit bermasalah itu adalah Krystal, tentu dia juga ikut memikirkannya. Dia cemas, bukan hanya tentang keberlangsungan filmnya, tapi mampukah Krystal? Atau bisakah dirinya memberikan dukungan yang semestinya? Suatu kesalahan jika hanya dia yang berhasil di sini.

Minho mengetuk pintu kamar hotel Krystal.

Yang membukakannya adalah _stylist_ Krystal.

“Dia tidak di sini. Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?”

“Sejak kapan?” Minho pun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Terakhir kali mereka bicara adalah setelah makan malam, Krystal berkata ia ingin segera ke kamar, mereka tidak bisa keluar bersama malam ini.

“Mungkin setengah jam yang lalu?” Perempuan itu pun mengangkat bahunya. “Tolong peringatkan dia jangan malam-malam, ya, dia harus istirahat. Besok syuting mulai pukul tujuh.”

“Oke ... aku akan mencarinya.” Minho pun segera berbalik. Kemudian, dia bertahan sebentar, berpaling lagi, mencegah _stylist_ itu menutup pintunya. “Apakah dia membawa sesuatu?”

“Cuma ponsel, kurasa.”

“Dia meninggalkan skripnya?”

Perempuan itu menoleh sebentar ke dalam kamar, kemudian mengangguk.

“Terima kasih.” Minho pun berlari kecil di koridor. Jika Krystal tak membawa apa-apa, berarti ia berada di tempat untuk bersantai, bukan tempat untuk berkonsentrasi. Berarti sebuah taman sunyi, bukan tempat yang akan menyuguhkannya kopi. Dia sudah mengenal Krystal terlalu lama untuk menghafal karakter khasnya.

* * *

Hotel itu punya beberapa taman, Minho hanya menguji keberuntungannya dengan berjalan ke arah bagian sayap utara lebih dahulu. Sembari menelepon Krystal, dia berjalan cepat untuk menghemat waktu.

Perempuan itu tak menjawab panggilannya.

Minho dengan cepat mengelilingi setengah bagiannya—dan menemukan Krystal di dalamnya, di antara labirin rendah dari tanaman yang dipangkas rapi, di sebuah bangku yang menghadap air mancur kecil.

Krystal sedang menutup matanya. Minho tak jadi mengagetkannya, memilih untuk memanggil Krystal pelan-pelan sambil menyentuh lengannya. Perempuan itu tersentak, menghindar secara refleks, baru tenang kembali setelah menyadari siapa yang datang.

“Kau tidak menjawab teleponku.”

Krystal meraba saku bagian dalam jaket denimnya, lantas mengecek ponselnya. “Oh, dering dan getarnya kunonaktifkan. Maaf.”

Minho berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. “Capek, ya?”

Krystal membungkuk sambil mengusap-usap keningnya. “Film pertamaku. Aku merasa sangat buruk.”

“Kudengar, sutradara yang ini memang temperamen sekali. Aku tidak pernah bekerja dengannya sebelumnya, tapi salah satu asisten sutradara filmku di masa lalu adalah teman kuliahnya. Dia sudah memperingatkanku.”

“Tapi yang dimarahi hanya aku.”

“Karena porsimu paling banyak hari ini. Yang nanti, lihat saja.”

Krystal menoleh pada Minho. “Porsiku. Ya. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini.”

Minho mendekat, kemudian memegang wajah Krystal dengan lembut. “Aku tidak lebih hebat darimu, tapi dengarkan aku. Anggaplah waktu di sekitarmu menjadi jauh lebih cepat, tetapi kau harus tetap bertahan dengan karaktermu, kekuatanmu, sikapmu. Walaupun karaktermu menangis, jangan anggap kamera berjalan lambat untukmu.”

Krystal memandangnya dengan mata sayu.

“Song Choa adalah perempuan yang tegas, keras kepala, tetapi dunianya berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Dia datang kepada Lim Ryujoo bukan untuk mengemis masa lalu. Walaupun dia dilukai pada masa lalu, Choa datang demi kelangsungan bisnisnya dan namanya sebagai perancang yang terancam, sehingga dia mengutamakan profesionalisme di atas segalanya.”

“Aku akan mencoba,” jawab Krystal kaku. “Oppa, bantu aku.”

“Kau bisa mencobanya sekarang. Aku akan jadi Ryujoo.”

Namun Krystal menggeleng. “Kepalaku sedang penuh. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu sekarang.”

“Baiklah.” Minho menurunkan tangannya pelan-pelan, salah satunya menggenggam tangan Krystal di atas pangkuan gadis itu.

“Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi.”

“Katakan padaku.”

Krystal mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu memperlihatkan gambar tangkapan layar pada Minho. Gambar-gambar itu adalah komentar-komentar yang entah Krystal temukan di portal berita mana, tetapi Minho menangkap sebagian besarnya sebagai,

_“Film ini mengandalkan IdolxIdol? Kkkkk apakah kita sudah kekurangan aktor?”_

_“IdolxIdol? Apakah panggung musik sekarang sudah tidak laku lagi? Sudah membosankan?”_

_“Aktor dan aktris yang dipertanyakan. Kasihan sutradaranya yang sudah pernah hadir berkali-kali di Cannes jika tidak sesuai dengan harapan kkkk~”_

_“Kenapa harus idol dua-duanya untuk film? Pemasaran macam apa ini?”_

Krystal menggeleng-geleng. “Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menandatangani kontrak.”

“Soojungie—”

Perempuan itu menggeleng lagi. “Kenapa aku berada di sini?”

“Kau, di usia ini, sesudah banyak hal yang kaulewati, masih memikirkan komentar orang lain?”

Perempuan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. “Tempatku adalah di drama, Minho-oppa.”

“Tidak begitu. Kita selalu bisa mencoba hal baru. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untukmu.” Lelaki itu tersenyum. “Kauingat ceritaku saat orang-orang mengkritik aktingku?”

Krystal menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. “Apalagi jika orang-orang tahu hubungan kita. Apa yang akan mereka katakan? Mereka akan bilang hal itu adalah _media play_ untuk promosi.”

“Oleh karena itu, jangan konfirmasi apapun sekarang.”

Krystal menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. “Orang-orang  mengetahui kita di sini pun akan jadi masalah. Tidak ada yang mengikutimu, ‘kan?”

“Tidak ada. Bisa kupastikan.” Minho mundur sedikit, memastikan ia berada dalam jarak aman. “Mungkin kita perlu berlatih di sini untuk menyamarkan segalanya.”

“Aku akan mencoba.” Krystal menghadap Minho sepenuhnya. “Beri tahu aku jika ekspresiku masih terlalu melankolis.”

* * *

Syuting masih berlangsung dengan latar belakang Opera House di Sydney. Krystal mencoba untuk mempraktikkan apa yang Minho katakan padanya tadi malam. Bagaimanapun juga, Minho lebih sering berakting di film dibanding dirinya.

Yang sempat menggangunya adalah karakterisasi itu bercampur dengan keadaan dunia nyata di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika Minho adalah mantan kekasihnya yang sebenarnya, dan ia datang untuk menemuinya di kondisi kehidupan yang sedang kalut? Ia baru memulainya bersama Minho selama tiga bulan, kata _mantan_ itu membuat kepalanya pusing.

Ia sempat gagal tiga kali _take_ , tetapi ia mengingatkan lagi pada dirinya sendiri tentang profesionalisme.

Mereka belum bisa mengejar ketertinggalan, setidaknya jatah adegan kemarin dan separuh untuk hari ini sudah bisa diselesaikan.

Saat kru berkemas untuk pulang ke hotel, Krystal sengaja bertahan. Menyaksikan Opera House itu mulai menyala di tengah senja. Minho sempat mendesaknya pulang, tetapi mengalah dan bertahan bersamanya.

“Menurutmu,” tanya Krystal, sembari memainkan bungkus _snackbar_ yang ia dapatkan dari kru sebelum mereka pulang, “apakah film ini akan jadi hits?”

“Hits atau tidak, Jung Soojung, ini adalah tentang pengalaman, debutmu, tentang mewujudkan karakter yang berbeda dari yang pernah kaucoba di banyak drama.”

“Kupikir film itu lebih mudah karena durasinya singkat.”

“Menurutku ....” Minho bertopang pada birai. “Film itu adalah cuplikan-cuplikan singkat. Elaborasi berada di tangan penonton—tetapi tugas utama kita adalah mengarahkan penonton ke makna yang ingin kita sampaikan itu.”

“Bagaimana dengan film Hollywood yang penuh efek itu? Layar hijau? Mereka yang berakting dengan pemeran bayangan sebelum mereka menambahkan efeknya?” Krystal menggeleng-geleng sambil menyisipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya. “Dan kupikir dunia ini mudah.”

“Bukan soal mudah atau tidaknya, Soojungie. Namun menikmati atau tidaknya.”

Krystal menatapnya lebih lama dari yang seharusnya ia lakukan di tengah tempat terbuka, “Aku menikmatinya.”

* * *

“Dan menurutmu aku akan ikut?”

Krystal, sebagai Choa yang tak gentar, membuang muka dari Minho. “Kau berutang padaku.”

“Atas patah hati yang waktu itu?”

Krystal tak menjawab. Kamera menjauh darinya, tetap menyorot Krystal tetapi dengan latar belakang yang semakin melebar tetapi masih terlihat tidak terfokus. Langsung ia menoleh lagi dengan cepat, “Kau harus membayar kepergianmu!”

“ _Cut_!”

Jantung Krystal berdegup kencang. Berharap kalimat berikutnya bukanlah suatu perintah pengulangan.

“Ekspresi yang bagus. Tidak terlalu Nona-Drama. Walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan harus _reshoot_. Istirahat. Perbaiki riasannya, aku ingin meneliti ulang hasil rekaman tadi!”

Perempuan itu melirik Minho sesaat. Minho memberikannya senyuman singkat yang penuh arti.

* * *

Minho mengunjungi kamar Krystal malam itu. _Stylist_ yang penuh pengertian itu minta izin untuk pergi dari kamar, membiarkan mereka berdua mengobrol dengan dua gelas kopi di tangan—minuman yang Minho bawakan dari kafe lantai dasar hotel.

“Akting,” Krystal menggantung kata-katanya untuk menyeruput kopinya sedikit, “pada akhirnya, jalurku di sini. Kau, oppa, apa yang kaupikirkan saat menerima tawaran itu?”

Minho tersenyum, agak getir. “Semuanya berawal dari ketakutan.” Dia menggeleng-geleng. “Aku takut aku tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik. Posisiku tidak kuat di grup. Sebagai grup yang menampilkan suara sebagai aset utama—aku tidak percaya diri. Aku berusaha mencari kekuatanku sendiri.” Lelaki itu membuat pola-pola abstrak dengan telunjuknya di penutup gelas kopinya. “Aku punya ‘wajah’. Kupikir, aku bisa menggunakan itu. Setidaknya aku berusaha.”

Krystal memandang vas kaca di hadapannya, yang berisi bunga dari seorang penggemar yang berfoto dengannya sebelum syuting hari pertama. “Dan kau sekarang benar-benar diakui sebagai aktor.” Krystal lantas mendongak sedikit, menatap Minho dengan mata yang masih menyembunyikan ketakutan—tetapi ia pikir Minho bisa melihatnya dengan mudah. “Jujur saja, aku masih tidak nyaman. Bukan hakku untuk menentukan—tetapi dua idol untuk tokoh utama film? Aku takut pada spekulasi, ekspektasi, dugaan orang-orang di luar sana.”

“Dengar.” Minho menghadap Krystal. “Sebagai aktris, tugasmu adalah menghidupkan karakter itu sesuai apa yang dituliskan. Bukan menghidupkan ekspektasi orang lain. Kau hidup sebagaimana adanya dirimu. Bukan sebagaimana yang diinginkan orang lain.”

“Itukah yang membuatmu terus menjadi aktor?”

Minho tertawa kecil. “Soojungie, haruskah kuulangi betapa banyak kritik yang kuterima dari drama-drama awalku? Aku ikut _casting_ berulang-ulang. Aku melatih ekspresi. Aku menonton banyak film. Aku membaca tips-tips dari Hollywood. Aku tidak berhenti di satu peran saja.”

“Aku tahu.” Krystal meraih tangan Minho. Meyakinkan Minho karena walaupun ia tidak berada di sisi Minho di awal perjuangannya dahulu, ia bersama Minho di sini untuk tetap mendorong pemuda itu untuk terus menjadi yang terbaik. Dan, sekarang ialah yang meminta pertolongan. “Kau akan serius di dunia akting untuk waktu yang lebih lama?”

“Aku akan mencoba sebanyak apapun yang aku bisa.” Minho balas menggenggam tangan Krystal. “Apakah kau masih takut?”

“Aku takut akan banyak hal.” Krystal menunduk. “Termasuk soal keputusan yang salah. Ini debutku—dan rasanya ... rasanya kebahagiaan saat aku menandatangani kontrak itu hilang begitu saja. Menguap entah ke mana? Apakah aku akan sebahagia itu lagi nantinya, saat ini selesai?”

“Kita harus berhenti bertanya-tanya tentang masa depan.” Ketika Minho mengatakan itu, Krystal melihat cahaya yang terpantul sedemikian rupa di wajah lelaki itu, serta bayang-bayang yang dibentuk di sekitarnya. Cahaya lampu di sekitar mereka, seakan-akan terefleksi seluruhnya di wajah Minho. “Kenapa kita bertanya-tanya?”

“Itu lumrah, oppa, semua orang melakukannya.”

“Tapi sebagian melakukannya lebih jarang dari yang lain.” Minho pun tersenyum. “Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Jangan takut, nikmatilah. Kapan lagi kau bisa berakting denganku? Ini kesempatan yang langka. Akan kita kenang sampai tua.”

Krystal memukul pelan lengan Minho. “Ya, Aktor Choi. Suatu kehormatan bisa berakting bersamamu.”

Minho menanggapinya dengan tawa pula. Betapa dia ingin memeluk Krystal saat ini, mengekspresikannya sepenuhnya—tetapi dia bersabar, simpan saja untuk nanti, untuk apa yang akan mereka perankan di film ini. Hari-hari syuting masih panjang.


End file.
